


Weird Honey (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hi babe! Thank you so much for writing - it helps me more than you know, & you definitely don’t get the credit you deserve! Could I possibly request a fluffy af Sonny x reader? Where she works in SVU but home sick & he tries to get home early but a case goes wicked long and he’s super late, and tiptoes into the apt to find her cuddled on the couch in his Fordham Law sweatshirt & a book in hand (tryn to wait up but failed)?? And his heart just melts before he takes them to bed SO MUCH FLUFF ily!</p><p>i’m glad my writing helpd you, friend, because that’s all i want to do!! -e</p><p>word count: 559</p><p>warnings: none</p><p>look this is another elvis depressedly song called weird honey you should go listen to it, too i love them</p><p>also this is an UNOFFICIAL part 2 to pepsi/coke suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Honey (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Your life had been nothing but boring since the doctor cleared for everything but work.

Injured on the job, left with a scar on your throat and a boredom drilled so deep it felt like it was nesting in your spine.

You tried reading books, tried perusing the internet, tried the most natural, vulgar method of pain relief that you knew because Sonny wouldn’t touch you before the doctor cleared you for work. Nothing you were doing was working to keep you occupied and Sonny had promised to get home early to entertain you, watching some movies, eat some food, keep you sated until he had to leave the next morning.

The only problem with that?

Sonny wasn’t home. It was nearing seven and he wasn’t home. You were curled up on the couch in one of his Fordham sweaters, bitterly watching the second season of Orange is the New Black, biting your cheek in an attempt to keep your cool. Sonny would walk through that door in a few seconds, probably, right? Right.

You convinced yourself of that when the episode changed and before you knew it, it was eight, nine, ten and Sonny still wasn’t there. You were pissed and reeling from the season finally of your show before you swung your legs over the sofa to find a book.

Books. Books were nice. You could escape the world of gunshots and late boyfriends and go to Hogwarts or Panem and you could leave everything behind. You could be less mad and more involved in lives that didn’t really exist.

You immersed yourself in a book that you hadn’t read yet, curled up with an afghan and a book, still in Sonny’s sweater. You lost yourself so much, so deeply, you forgot your boredom. You forgot Sonny was late. You forgot to stay awake.

* * *

But Sonny didn’t forget. By the time it hit eight he was jumping to go home, already late. Then another case came in and he was stuck until eleven and by then he thought about actually sprinting back to your instead of taking a cab. He couldn’t do that because it really was faster to take a taxi.

He was shaking, hands and legs and head, the whole road home. When the cabbie rolled up to his curb he threw the money and jumped out, making it to his doorway in a time that blurred together. In a moment he shoved through the door but stopped short and caught his breath. You were there and you had his favorite book in your hand.

But that’s not what made Sonny stop. It was his sweater on your body, the way you were curled up against the arm of the couch. Your chin was pressed to your chest, book tipped in your lap, and you looked peaceful. You looked like you weren’t shot months prior. You finally looked content and happy and it had been so long since Sonny had seen you like that.

His heart soared and he shut the door slowly, so he didn’t wake you. Then he made his way to your bedroom and changed into his own pajamas, sitting down next to you so he could pull you over, resting your head on his shoulder.

You sighed and smiled in your sleep, body warming Sonny as you shifted to blanket him.


End file.
